This invention relates generally to tea kettles and more particularly to a novelty tea kettle incorporating a programmable flute.
It is well known in the art that kettles provide a convenient container for heating water. In particular, kettles used on a kitchen stove are typically referred to as xe2x80x9ctea kettlesxe2x80x9d in view of their primary function, that is preparing the hot water for tea.
Tea kettles are formed from a metal container body capable of holding water, the container capable of withstanding repeated heating from a stove top. The container body is substantially closed with a pour spout that includes a top. Typically the top of the pour spout includes an orifice to allow air expansion during the heating process. In addition, the orifice provides the familiar xe2x80x9cwhistlexe2x80x9d found on tea kettles. Pressure relieved through the orifice results in a low pressure steam whistle which provides an audible signal indicating that the water has reached the boiling point.
Tea kettles can also be specialty items sought by collectors due to their size, style, color, or even unique whistle. For this reason, modifications to the conventional tea kettle include variations on the whistle. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,368 discloses a steam driven musical tea kettle that requires a pressure range for proper operation.
What is lacking in the art is a tea kettle having a spring based driver that allows the playing of a flute upon the kettle reaching a predetermined temperature, not dependant upon steam.
The instant invention is a novelty tea kettle that plays a song when the water inside is heated. In general, the kettle incorporates a flute style that is operated by a spring biased cam. The flute consists of a singular tube having a plurality of apertures that are releasably sealed by actuation valves. The opening and closing of the valves release air pressure from the circular instrument in a strategic location resulting in individual musical notes.
In particular, the kettle includes the circular flute having a release flap at a first end, a closed second end, and a plurality of apertures releasably sealed by actuation valves whose operation and length of opening can be varied by use of a replaceable rotating drum. The rotating drum is rotated by spring, the cam includes a plurality of multilevel cams extending from an outer circumference of the drum. The cams form a continuous circle around the drum with lopes that operate the actuation valves in a momentary open/closed position or provide a continuous tone by placement of the actuation valves in a particular position.
In operation, the rotating drum located on the kettle is manually rotated, wound, to force the drum into a spring biased position and is held in position by a rachet mechanism. When the kettle is heated, a release strip releases the rachet which in turn releases the wound rotating drum. As the drum rotates, the multilevel cams lift the actuation valves corresponding to the cam level. As the actuation valves unseal and reseal the apertures on the circular instrument, pressure from within the kettle is released causing a note of a song to be played.
The release flap at the first end of the circular instrument is opened when the kettle is heated, which can be set for when water boils. Once open, pressure from the kettle is directed into the flute wherein the release strip releases the rachet in turn activating the rotating drum. As a result, the kettle plays a song when the water boils.
In the preferred embodiment, the release flap and release strip are composed of a heat sensitive material, most preferably a bi-metallic material, but any suitable material be used. Preferably, the drive mechanism of the rotating drum is comprised of a coil spring and at least one gear. The gear ensures that the rotating drum unwinds at a measured pace. Further, the rotating drum is interchangeable allowing different songs to be played.
In an alternative embodiment, the release flap and release strip are activated by pressure. Also, in an alternative embodiment, the cams may be replaced with a plurality of orifices releasably sealed by the actuation valves. Additionally, a standard music box, well known in the art, may be used to play a song or a microchip attached to the kettle may be used to play a song.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the instant invention to disclose a novelty musical tea kettle having an incorporated flute for playing of notes.
It is another objective of the instant invention to disclose a mechanically powered musical kettle having a programmable playing device whereby musical notes may form a melody.
It is yet another objective of the instant invention to disclose a musical kettle having a replaceable playing device.
Yet another objective of the instant invention to disclose a musical kettle having actuation valves that can be programmed to opened fully, partially, or for various periods of time to provide tonal variations.
Still another objective of the instant invention to disclose a mechanically powered musical kettle that will play for a predetermined amount of time despite the temperature of the kettle contents.
Another objective of the instant invention to disclose a mechanically powered musical kettle that can be reset to play a song while the kettle is being heated or has been heated.
Yet still another objective of the instant invention to disclose a mechanically powered musical kettle that will operate as a conventional tea kettle if passively employed.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.